


After School Relief

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nozomi is surprised by an offer her best friend and girlfriend makes after doing some paperwork, but decides to let her Eli try to take care of her for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School Relief

Nozomi arched back in her seat with arms on her lower back, gritting her teeth as she let out a grunt.  “Ah,” she groaned, “all that paperwork today really took a toll on me.” Collapsing onto her bed, Nozomi looked at her girlfriend Eli with a small smile.  “You look fit as always, however, Elicchi.”

Eli looked up and tilted her head a bit, offering a sad smile to her girlfriend before feeling an idea brew in her mind--ah, it would be beneficial to both of them, wouldn't it? Nozomi would feel relief, and Eli got to caress every inch of her girlfriend's skin... "Let me give you a full body massage," she spoke sweetly, moving a bit closer to her resting Nozomi. "It will relax you."

Nozomi raised an eyebrow and smiled gently, stretching a bit.  “Is that so?” She sat up, kissing Eli softly.  “Would you use oils and candles to create a relaxing atmosphere?” She teased, eskimo kissing her lover.  “Ah, then perhaps I should get undressed for the occasion~!”

"That would be the best idea," she spoke in reply, looking down a bit and attempting to suppress her blush. Feeling Nozomi all over...making her feel wonderful...she simply couldn't wait to get started. Eli jumped up from the bed slightly, humming as she walked around the room, gazing at the already-present candles--she just needed to light them. "I'd hate for you to be in pain any longer, Nozomi."

Nozomi purred and undressed herself quickly, rolling onto her stomach and resting on her arms, looking up at Eli.  “Take care of my back first,” she purred, “and then you can touch whatever area you like on me.  How does that sound?”

Candles lit, she turned around and smiled sweetly once more--her own self in the lovely blue nightgown didn't even compare to how perfect her girlfriend looked when nude. "It sounds wonderful," Eli replied, walking over and grabbing the oils. She spread some out in her hands, finally pressing them into Nozomi's back.

Nozomi instantly relaxed into the warm liquid on her skin, eyes rolling slowly back as she bit her lower lip while smiling up at her girlfriend.  “Feels nice,” she mumbled, stretching her neck a bit, “Elicchi is always good with her hands, though...”

Eli laughed a bit to herself as she continued to rub the liquid on the woman's back, loving the feeling of her incredibly soft skin. "And Nozomi is always so soft," she commented slowly, "so completely and utterly soft...the little reasons I love using you as a pillow."

“You hardly use my back as a pillow,” Nozomi teased, resting her chin on her arms now as she looked up at the bedboard, “usually, your head finds its place quite readily upon my chest.” Not that she was complaining, but she did always find it quite cute how much Eli loved to touch her body in such sensitive places.

"Y-You're most comfortable there," she uttered out, cheeks slightly flushed as she only gazed down further. So what if she particularly enjoyed resting upon the other's chest? So soft...so perfectly soft. Every inch of Nozomi was perfect, and Eli was ever so lucky to have her.

Nozomi could only chuckle and moan into the rubs and touches Eli was giving her, her girlfriend truly having magical fingers. “Mm,” she mumbled, “I think you’ve done a fine enough job...why don’t I let you get your reward early?” Slowly, Nozomi rolled onto her back and stretched out in front of Eli, offering her her iconic gentle smile that appeared so erotic in this nude state.

Eli couldn't help but shiver as she saw her lovely girlfriend turn around, immediately allowing herself to snuggle into her chest, feeling her soft sides and simply enjoying the feeling of being able to touch the shorter woman. "Mm," she hummed, a small smile on her lips. "You're a perfect reward."

Nozomi purred and felt Eli’s palms on her sides, raising an eyebrow.  “You’re still giving me a massage,” she reminded, re-positioning herself and pecking Eli’s forehead, “I’m afraid my chest region has been rather sore...can’t you take care of it?” To be sure, Nozomi’s large breasts were probably why she had such a sore back from practice and paperwork.  But considering how much she loved it when Eli touched them, she wasn’t exactly planning on changing them now.

A massage…she needed to continue the massage, only at the woman’s chest. Eli settled herself atop of the other once more, fingers slightly ghosting over her large breasts before taking them in her hands, sighing a the lovely feeling of holding them. “Of course I can,” the blonde spoke softly, gazing into Nozomi’s eyes as she continued to feel her.

Nozomi shuddered and let her head roll back a bit, her lower regions tingling as she raised her hands underneath Eli’s skirt, feeling her ass.  “Elicchi,” she shivered, “that feels nice...you’re very good at this...you’ve had practice~?” Well, she had.  Most nights, she was often touched like this, but even so, she wasn’t exactly losing her sensitivity.

"Practice with you and you alone," she simply whispered in reply, loving how she could simply make her sensitive girlfriend melt with just a few touches. It was truly amazing, both sharing the lovely touches. "I know how to make you feel wonderful, Nozomi."

Nozomi bit her lower lip and brought her hand up to caress Eli’s cheek, the touches really getting to her now.  “Is that so?” She panted, dropping her hand and arching up.  “T-Then please...make me feel wonderful in the way only my beautiful Elicchi knows...~!!”

Eli played with her girlfriend's nipples slightly, squeezing them slightly--she knew how sensitive she was in that particular area. "I will," she whispered, lips curling up into a grin before touching their lips together briefly. "My beautiful Nozomi..."

Nozomi gasped hard and bucked her hips up, shaking as Eli’s hands continued to exercise every single movement on her that would make the purple haired girl scream.  “E-Elicchi!!” She cried out, “i-it’s not just t-there that needs attention...p-please, while your hands still have oils on them--!!”

Upon hearing Nozomi's desperate cries for more, she only further moved her hands down, staring deeply into the woman's eyes as she rubbed her clit briefly, allowing a single digit inside of her--ah, Eli loved how skilled she was with her fingers like this...it made Nozomi pleased.

Nozomi’s legs spread instantly, letting out a strangled whine as Eli over took her with simply a few fingers.  Eli really had gotten so talented in the time they were together...!  “E-Elicchi,” she whimpered, gripping her girlfriend’s arm as she touched her, “f-feels nice--f-feels so nice...~!!”

She couldn't look away; not when her girlfriend was making such a gorgeous face like that, all because of her and what she was doing. "Nozomi," she breathed out, continuing to thrust her fingers in and out of her, adoring that perfect face Nozomi made whenever she went deeper. This was perfection, this was...beautiful.

As Eli continued her inceaseable actions, Nozomi knew she was not going to last much longer.  And so, with a cry and reaching out, Nozomi embraced Eli as she came, pressing the other gir’s body down to her own oil coated skin.  “E-Elicchi!!!” She moaned out, riding onto her digits as she twitched.

Eli shivered a bit as the other woman came, ignoring her own wetness now--it was Nozomi she was to please. "Nozomi..." she whispered, removing her fingers and allowing herself to be pressed against her skin. “I love you, Nozomi."

Still quivering from her lasting pleasure, Nozomi knew that Eli would probably be needy...she pushed her lover onto her back now and lowered herself down on the girl, looking into her eyes as she started off with licking her clit.  “Elicchi,” she whispered, spitting onto her fingers and thrusting one inside of her as she continued to lick, “I love you too...now it’s my turn~!”

Eli shivering as the woman began pleasing her, biting her bottom lip and allowing the other to simply do whatever she wished. Nozomi...she was perfect at everything she did, it seemed. "N-Nozomi," she breathed out, "Nozomi..."

Nozomi kept licking her, thrusting her digits in further as her free hand reached up and began to squeeze Eli’s breast, rubbing her thumb across her nipple.  “Elicchi,” she moaned, “Elicchi!!  You’re so beautiful...” She pulled her fingers out and lowered her tongue, inserting it inside of her.

"A-Ah!!" Just upon feeling her tongue fully inside her, hand squeezing her breast...she knew she would be close any moment now. "B-Beautiful...it's a word to describe you as well, Nozomi..." Eli shivered and panted, head reeling back--Nozomi always knew how to make her weak.

Nozomi was spurred on even further by Eli’s voice--that beautiful, sing-song voice of hers...Nozomi couldn’t handle it.  She continued to thrust her tongue in, fingers rubbing her clit as she looked up at her lover.  “Elicchi,” she shivered, “cum--cum for me!!”

It wasn't long before Eli only breathed harder, finally feeling herself fulfill Nozomi's wishes. With each and everything Nozomi was doing to her, it wasn't any surprise that she was already there. "N-Nozomi," Eli breathed weakly as she allowed herself to look down at her, "I...I love you...so much, Nozomi."

Nozomi slowly lifted herself up, kissing the girl’s lips and collapsing next to her, eskimo kissing her as well.  “Elicchi,” she soothingly cooed, “I love you.  I love you so much...” She caressed her fingertips down the girl’s sides, shivering.  “Elicchi is much softer than me...”

Eli leaned into her, shivering as well but loving this closeness--after-sex cuddles and caresses were her favorite. "My lovely Nozomi is the softest, though," she whispered, snuggling close into her. "You're practically a pillow."

Nozomi held Eli’s head to her chest, brushing fingers through her blonde hair.  “Elicchi,” she hummed, “you’re so beautiful...I love you.” The two soon fell asleep, the long day finally over.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed~~ ♥


End file.
